When Angels Cry
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Quatre is killed, Heero dosent know if he can go on living anymore does he resort to suicide? 1x4 R/R


Author: Kanashimi (Originally Angel of Hell, till her account was deactivated )  
Notes: Yaoi-Angst-Lime also this is a 1X4....yeah~.....hee hee my first EVER! I'm a #1 fan of 1x2 tho...so just felt like doing something diffrent tonight! enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing...or Hide! he's just my little muse okay! :)  
  
When Angels Cry  
  
The rain thundered down from the clouds that night, so hard the trees bent to the water droplets and the earth washed itself in buckets down the roads in muddy tides. A figure was bent close to their lighted window in the late hours of the night. Thin strong fingers tracing trails on the window from stray drops of rain. "Heero?" The man's body buckled and he flung himself around to stare at the speaker.   
  
"Quatre?" He whispered, blindly in the dark room he outstretched fingertips to meet with another pair. "Q-Quatre!"   
  
"No-.....Heero it's me...Duo.." Heero withdrew from the touch quickly and ran his hands along the wall flicking the ceiling light on. There stood the American, his hair braided back and his light violet eyes penetrating Heero's skin.  
  
"Nani?" Heero staggered over to a chair and rested himself in it, starring off towards the window again.   
  
"Are you okay? I know what you feel like..."  
  
"No, you don't! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" Heero suddenly screamed, he was on the verge of cracking. Duo angered by this took a few steps towards him.  
  
"I know damn well what your going through! I've lost more people in my life then I care to count! Further more its not like you were the only one to loose him! We all did!!" Duo felt his eyes begin to mist over and he slammed his fist against the wall. Heero shot his eyes down and ground his toes into the plush carpet. It shouldn't be this way, no...it shouldn't have been him.  
  
"Heero?....Heero?" Duo was right next to the Japanese man now. "Heero....open up..please." Duo hung his arms around Heero's neck, he let his long bangs drag towards his cheeks making the man shiver.  
  
"Quatre....." Heero breathed the words.  
  
"Yes....I miss him too." Duo cupped his friends cheeks in his hands, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Comfort me Heero...." The pilots indigo blue eyes swelled and he bolted from his seat.   
  
"How can you?.....Duo why are you acting like this?" The American stood slowly, measuring Heero up.   
  
"...I know how hard loosing Quatre is for you...for all of us...but I know for you its harder....i want you to stop hurting." Heero couldn't believe what his friend was saying, he shook his head and bolted from the room. He ran down the stairs and through the main hall then burst out the front door into the storm. He clutched his side and fell into the wet grass, he sloshed foreword slowly letting the water rinse through his clothes.   
  
He fumbled to stand up gripping his hands around the trunk of a tree, the man starred out into the dark forest that in cased the back of the house. Heero ran out into it, letting tree branches and sticks tare and bite at his flesh. He couldn't feel anything anymore, his heart bled and that was the only wound that concerned him now. Tripping on a rock Heero felt earth crush itself up against his face. Cramming up in-between his eyes and nose. Coughing he sputtered and turned upwards and let the rain wash the dirt away, there was more then rain though that washed away the mud, tears eclipsed from his eyes now, and swam through the currents of brown rivers.   
  
"Quatre.....I miss you...." He cried out and sat up, his hair dripping around his face. He rose, fists clenched. "QUATRE!!!!" screaming he locked his eyes shut, in hoping when they opened a beautiful blond would be before him. Though of course upon opening them, no one stood there.   
  
"NO!" Heero screamed, he had lost too much now, his whole life things had always turned out upside down. And now the little joy he had found had been torn from his grip. Nothing was left to live for, he had hoped after everything was over he could start over and rebuild. He had, but this...this was the crashing point and nothing could be rebuilt after this....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanashimi: YAY! well this is a NEW fic...I have to...-_- upload my other fics again! dammit! so pissed! Remember this is Angel of Hell...writer of fics such as-CHIISANA ICHI and BABY BOOMERS...yeah they will be coming back i assure you....yes...I..(Stops mid way in-sentence as she watches her cat climb up her Dir en Grey calendar and up into her closet.....0_o;)  
  
HIDE MUSE:...anou...im KanaShimi's muse...the one who gives her.....her creativity...at the moment she cant speak...she's finding rope to tie her cat up with...anyway! She just wanted to say..anou...REVIEW PLEASE! :) and look for her reposts of her Fanfics! JA-NE!! 


End file.
